Drag Me to Hell
by Zeraphines
Summary: AU. GrimmxIchi. Ichigo's simple life is changed forever with the appearance of a single transfer student.. Based in modern times with an Archangel twist. Warnings: yaoi, some coarse language, rated M for safety.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! Sorry about the hugenormous long wait.. I've been busy with my senior year of high school.. So yeah.. Haha well I typed up this little bit to tide you over until I type up my next chappy, hopefully I'll be able to get that up soon.. I'm currently learning how to type so we'll see how that works.. Hehe well anyway, enjoy this little piece of the future!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters..

* * *

He looked at the vast expanse of sky extending before him, waiting for his body to respond. All around him, he could hear the sounds of conflict. It saddened him to think that he was the cause of all the bloodshed. Feathers fluttered in front of his face, midnight black. Reaching out, he snatched them out of the air. Immediately, they turned a startling white. It didn't surprise him anymore, his powers. He had gotten used to them a while ago, ever since the man with the electric blue hair appeared. He sat up, a new fire invigorating his limbs, gripping the soft plumage, he made his way through the thick battle to find the dark side of his soul.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first story, so please treat me kindly. I've been writing it for probably a year now and finally got off my butt to post it.. It is yaoi (even if it doesn't really seem like it yet) so if you don't like that kind of stuff just don't read it.. Anyway! This is a GrimmIchi fic (my fav pairing) so please enjoy and review! Oh.. by the way, basically the underlying story is the Archangel Lucifer's fall from heaven.. But that'll be explained way later..

""= actual speech

_Italics=_thoughts

Disclaimer: Although I love Bleach and its characters very much, I do not own it..

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP… CRASH!

The buzzing alarm clock slammed against the wall with a bang, causing earthquake like vibrations to reverberate throughout the house. A bit of dust floated down and landed on the orange head of an extremely tired Berry.

"Ah, I don't wanna get up… Stupid school…" Ichigo mumbled to himself. The lazy teen then turned over and, without a second thought, snuggled under his warm navy-blue comforter and promptly fell asleep; forgetting the important fact that today was indeed the first day of school.

"ICHIGOOOO!"

A faint yell came from downstairs and no less than a second later, a large object flew through the door, tackling Ichigo and knocking him onto the floor, blankets and all. Out of reflex, the half conscious teen kicked the offending body off of him.

"Ow, that hurt! Is that any way to wake up your son?" Ichigo complained loudly, squinting at the man groggily while rubbing the growing lump on the back of his head._ I knew I should have locked the door last night!_

"My son! You are late for school and I was only trying to help out!" Isshin grinned. The crazy person then proceeded to run around the room trying to glomp the evading Berry with one of his crushing 'hugs'.

"Today is your first day back, is it not?"

"Shit! I totally forgot!" _I'll be murdered by that crazy homeroom teacher! _"Get out!" The Berry booted his idiot father down the stairs and slammed his door shut with a bang. _Now to find my damn uniform._

After searching for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a couple minutes, Ichigo finally found an only slightly wrinkled, okay smelling uniform. He then bolted down a piece of burnt toast and a glass of milk and sprinted out the door to school.

* * *

Ichigo ran as fast as he could down the hallway toward his classroom, coming to a screeching halt just before the door. _Yes! Record time! Those work-outs are finally starting to pay off._ He slid open the door dramatically, only to stumble over the threshold as he walked in.

_Damn, so much for a cool entrance._ The slightly flushed Berry stood and brushed himself off, attempting to salvage some of his lost pride. Finally he looked up, expecting to see the humiliating stares he knew he would receive from his classmates, but, instead, found himself staring into an unfamiliar set of startling blue eyes. _Whoa, who's this?_

"Ahem! As I was saying before Ichigo decided to make his grand entrance, we are welcoming two new students to our class today. Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

"Yeah sure," the blue-haired man answered, "I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and this here cave-dweller is Ulquiorra Cifer. My blue hair is natural so don't bug me about it. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu*."

His short introduction was followed by silence as the whole class stared at the newcomers. Not only was there an absence of whispered comments on their looks, there was also no audible sound of breathing from any of the students. Only the shuffling of Ichigo slinking to his seat in the back could be heard. _Damn, they all chose now to shut up! Stupid teacher is gonna remember me._

"Who is a stupid teacher, Ichigo?"

Said Berry froze in his tracks. _Crap, must have said that out loud. _"Oh, no one Ochi-sensei**, don't worry about it."

"Mmhmm, and don't think I've forgotten about your tardiness, make sure to see me after class." Ichigo winced. "Grimmjow and Ulquiorra you can take the two empty seats in the back, I hope you don't mind sitting next to that trouble maker."

"Its fine Ochi-sensei, I'm sure we can be great friends once we get to know each other."

The way he said this made Ichigo slightly uncomfortable, but as he was occupied at the moment with getting to his seat, he missed the smirk and glint of the transfer student's eyes as he looked at the Berry; however, Renji didn't miss a thing with his sharp eyes and made a mental note to watch out for this suspicious person.

The orange-haired teen sat down dejectedly in his back row seat next to his long-time best friend Renji, who was also cursed at birth with a very conspicuous hair color. The blood-red color often sparked fights with delinquents, but, despite this, Renji kept his silky locks long and spiky, earning him the nickname Pineapple. He sighed, reflecting on his already awful morning. _ Speaking of weird hair colors… Where did that transfer student go? _Ichigo was in the process of looking around the room, searching for a flash of bright blue when he heard a chuckle beside him. Turning, he was met by the smirking face of the person he was searching for. _Ah, now what was his name again?_

"Like what you see?" The transfer's words broke into Ichigo's deep concentration.

"W-w-what?" Ichigo stammered, causing the other's smirk to widen into a toothy grin.

"You've been starin' for a while now, just wondering…"

The Berry blushed slightly and turned his face away quickly in order to hide it, pretending to pay attention to their teacher who was blabbering about some sort of athletic festival. "… We will have sign-up sheets for events tomorrow, so be thinking about which ones you'd like to do." Ichigo could see the weird person staring at him out of the corner of his eye and it was starting to bother him. _Is there something on my face or am I just that hot? _He thought smugly and again wondered what his name was. _Ah! Should have paid attention during his introduction._

Homeroom and first period passed by in a blur and as Ichi was falling asleep, the bell rang, dismissing them for second period. "C'mon Strawberry-chan!*** We gotta go to P.E.!" Renji slapped Ichigo on the back, jolting him into awareness.

"God Pineapple! Didn't I tell you not to call me that girly nickname?" The Berry's scowl deepened. "Fine, fine, whatever, let's go."

* * *

*Means "Nice to meet you," or "please treat me kindly" or even "Hope we can get along well"

**means "teacher"

***suffix usually meant for girls

Haha well.. I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Please review so I can decide if i wanna finish typing the second chappy.. Heh.. sorry to leave it up to all of you.. but I'm lazy.. LOL anyway.. hopefully i'll be here again soon cuz i have like 6 chapters written waiting to be typed. Byebye for now!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Its me again.. Sorry for the hugely long wait for this chapter.. But I've been busy. Yeahh.. SO this chappy isn't very long so sorry about that as well, but ch 1 and ch2 were originally one chapter, so that's why they're so small.. Anyway! Here is Chapter two, please read and review!

Thanks very much to Monnette for the message and to all of you who reviewed! You guys warm my heart!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (Although I wish I did)

* * *

"_God Pineapple! Didn't I tell you not to call me that girly nickname?" The Berry's scowl deepened. "Fine, fine, whatever, let's go."_

* * *

They both packed their stuff and started toward the door, attempting to sneak past Ochi-_sensei_ by hiding in the crowd of other students. _Almost there..._

"Hey you two! Get back here!"

"Ah Crap! Run!"

Both Strawberry and Pineapple sprinted out the door and down the hallway.

"Don't run in the hall... Oh well, I'll get 'em later... Hehehe..."

Laughing maniacally to herself on the way back to the classroom, Ochi-_sensei_ managed to freak out a couple of students, who did double takes as they walked by.

Having successfully escaped Ochi-_sensei_, Ichi and Ren ambled leisurely down to the guys changing room for P.E. to put on their lovely uniforms. While changing, they had their usual conversation:

"Doesn't it suck having P.E. so early in the morning?" A grumpy Renji muttered.

"Yeah, it does," the Berry sighed, "I wish we would have it at the end of the day like everyone else."

"Well, we just aren't that lucky I guess. Hmm... I wonder what torture Mr. Demon Teacher has in store for us today?"

"Ah, I dunno, hopefully something easy right...?" Ichigo trailed off, and because he was so caught up in the conversation, he didn't realize a certain blue-haired person was directly in front of him till he was in the process of pulling off his shirt. He froze—mid sentence—in surprise and proceeded to gape like a fish trying to breathe air.

_Wow, he has a _nice_ body, does he work out? I kinda want to— _A hand waved in front of his face.

"Yoo-hoo, Earth to Ichigo! Anyone home?"

_Holy shit... What was I thinking?_ "Yeah, sorry, I'm just a bit tired..." He finished dressing in silence without another glance toward the sexy—er, weird transfer student.

P.E. passed by in a flash with Ichigo in a sort of daze, thinking about how he could possibly find another guy attractive because he definitely _didn't_ swing that way and what that might mean for his future, and it was lunch time. Ichi and Renji strolled into their class in order to find Orihime, Chad, and the rest of their group to go eat lunch. The Berry spotted his busty, auburn-headed friend talking with Rukia and headed over to them; however, halfway there, he was intercepted by none other than his homeroom teacher—

"So you thought you could escape, huh, Kurosaki Ichigo? Well, you thought wrong! Now let's see, punishment, punishment... Ah! I know! How about you show Grimmjow and Ulquiorra around the school during lunch!" She grinned triumphantly.

"Who exactly?" Ichigo scratched his head, wondering why those names sounded so familiar.

"What do you mean 'Who?' the transfer students of course! Don't you ever listen?"

_Obviously not._ "Aw man, seriously? But..."

"No Buts! Just do it!" She called over her shoulder as she left him there.

_Dammit... Why me?_ The Berry looked forlornly at the two girls who gave him a questioning look.

_Sigh_. "I won't be there for lunch until later, so go on without me." He walked dejectedly away, off to find Grimmjow.

"Okie-dokie Ichigo! But you're gonna miss my sweet bean paste macaroni if you're too late!" Shouted a slightly confused Orihime at the retreating back.

On his way out the door, Ichigo turned and smiled apologetically; causing him to bump into the one person he didn't want to see.

"Where do you think you're going Berry-_chan_? Did you forget about our tour?"

Ichigo winced and glanced around to see if anyone was close enough to eavesdrop, "How did you know about that? And don't call me Berry-_chan_!"

"The lovely Ochi-_sensei _told me of course," he smirked, "now let's go!" He grabbed Ichigo's hand and yanked him out of the classroom, dragging him down the hallway with Ulquiorra in close pursuit.

* * *

"Well, this is the bathroom…" Ichigo grumbled. They were almost done with the tour and Grimmjow was having fun hanging on the annoyed orange-haired teen.

"Okay, next is the roo—would you get _off_ of me?" Ichigo swatted Grimm's arm away for practically the 100th time in the past 20 minutes.

"Aww, you're no fun Berry-_chan_." Grimmjow pouted like a little child.

"Anyway, like I was saying, next is the roof, where I eat lunch, and speaking of lunch, I'm gonna go eat now, so bye!" He started walking away but something caught him and started pulling him backwards. By the time he realized what was happening, it was too late to escape the clutches of the blue-haired tyrant.

"You know what I wanna eat for lunch, I-chi-go~?" Grimmjow whispered in his ear.

_Gulp…_ "No, what do you want to eat?"

"Strawberries~" He murmured.

Ichigo practically jumped straight out of his skin and across the hall, leaving a slightly stunned Grimmjow hugging empty air.

The Berry felt his face flush and clutched his ear. "W-why did you LICK me? That's gross!"

"Hmm? If it's so gross then why is your face red?"

"I-it's _so_ not!"

The blue-haired man chuckled, causing Ichigo to blush deeper. _Argh! Why does he keep doing that?_

_You know you like it, _his inner voice cackled.

_I do not! Shut up!_ Ichi retorted.

_Suit yourself…._

"Heeey! Anybody home? You okay, Ichigo?" Grimmjow's loud words cut through his thoughts. He snapped out of it just in time to avoid another hug from Grimm.

"Yeah, fine, see you later!" And he sped off toward the roof, leaving a smirking Grimmjow in his wake. _Wait a minute… Did I just say 'see you later…'_

* * *

Well! There you go, Chapter 2 in all its glory! Hope you liked it and I'll be working on Ch. 3 now, so hopefully it won't take as long to get it up here.. Please review, they are very much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! This time I was actually fast with the update! Yeah.. so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And thanks sooooo much for all the reviews, they're always a joy to read. Well anyway, heres the latest chappy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.. etc..

* * *

"_Yeah, fine, see you later!" And he sped off toward the roof, leaving a smirking Grimmjow in his wake. _Wait a minute… Did I just say 'see you later…'

* * *

Ichigo burst through the door of the roof and was relieved to see the startled fades of his friends at last. He shut the door and let out a heavy sigh. _Phew, safe._

"Hey Kurosaki-_kun_! Glad you could make it!" An elated Orihime shouted.

"Thanks Inoue." Ichigo smiled as he sat down.

"So what have you been up to all this time?" Renji asked through a mouthful of food, crumbs spewing into the air while he talked.

"Nothin' much..." Sighed a worn out Ichigo.

"Suuuspiciouus!" Sang his auburn-haired friend. Rukia laughed and echoed her sentiment.

"Aw come on guys, I was just givin' a tour to the new transfers." The scowling Berry grumbled. The girls looked at each other, smiling knowingly.

"Like we said; suuspiciouuus!" They grinned when Ichigo's scowl deepened. Ishida and Chad chuckled at their antics and Renji just sat there looking confused.

"What do you guys mean? I don't get it." His scowl matched Ichigo's.

"Not telling~!" The two chimed.

"Whatever, I'm hungry, let's just eat." A slightly irritated Ichigo mumbled, trying not to look at them. He knew his face was probably red again because at that precise moment, his mind decided to replay what had happened earlier with his ear.

A deep and slightly familiar voice resounded across the roof. "Hey guys, may we join you?" Ichigo's head snapped up and he tried not to spew all of his juice at the sight. Standing in the doorway to the roof was the dreaded Grimmjow with Ulquiorra and two other unfamiliar people. _Groan... Why is he here?_

"Nel!" Orihime squealed and jumped on the equally busty, yet green-haired individual. "I've missed you so much!" She hugged the emerald-headed woman tightly. "Everyone, this is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, my childhood friend!" Said person bowed and greeted everyone, then sat down with the girls, entering in on an extremely animated conversation.

The other three came over and sat down as well. "Who's the other one?" Ichigo whispered to Renji.

"Geez Strawberry-_chan_, you're so oblivious, that's the other transfer, Coyote Starrk. Don't you ever listen to gossip?"

"Umm no, I don't, then again I'm not a girly man like someone, Pineapple-_chan_." This comment left Ichigo with a slight bruise on his arm and a significantly larger one on his ego. He pouted and turned around, only to come face to face with the blue hair of the person he didn't want to see.

"Hey Berry-_chan_!" Ichigo struggled to get out of the boa-constrictor-like grip. All three girls started giggling and went into another whispering fit. _God, girls are annoying sometimes..._

*Wham*

The next thing he knew, he was lying on his and Renji was standing over him. "W-Wha?" A little dazed, he looked around the roof, spotting the shock of blue hair on the other side of the roof. _How'd he get there?.._

"Stay away from him." Renji snarled.

Ichigo was surprised the annoying blue hair didn't catch on fire with the heat of the red-head's glare. _Is it just me or did his eyes just..._

"What are you gonna do about it, hmm? ~Michael..." Renji's eyes narrowed by a fraction.

"How do you..."

"Hey Renji? I don't want to interrupt... but... could you get off me?" Ichigo squirmed a bit and Renji looked down apologetically.

"Oh, sorry Ichigo..." His eyes flickered. _Whoa, there it was again!_

Everyone jumped when the bell, signaling the end of lunch, rang. The group got up and started heading down to their class.

Ichigo got up and scratched his head, wondering what the strange feeling he was having meant. _Hmm... Maybe it'll rain later._ He glanced up at the sky, shrugged and headed down the stairs. Not realizing there were two sets of eyes watching him from across the way.

"Well isn't this interesting... Eh, Chamuel?"

"Yup! 3 I can't wait to see what happens next! C'mon Shiro-_chan_, let's go watch some more!"

"No, we have to go report back to Jophiel, and my name isn't 'Shiro-_chan_'!"

"Aww... You're no fun..." The auburn-headed woman pouted.

"Whatever..." The chibi grumbled as they bounded off.

* * *

"You okay Ichigo?" Orihime's concerned face appeared into Ichigo's line of view. After lunch, he had sat in class thinking about Renji and Grimmjow and his face probably wasn't the happiest in the world.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Thanks Inoue, although I do have a bit of a headache..."

Her face got closer to his and she put a hand on his forehead. "Hmm," she closed her eyes, "I don't think you have a fever..." As she talked, Ichigo felt his headache slowly melt away. _That's kind of odd._

"Well, do you want to go to the nurse?" Orihime opened her eyes.

"No, I think I'm fine now... Wait, Inoue, did your eyes just—never mind, must have been my imagination." He trailed off, his scowl getting deeper again. _That's weird..._

"Oh! Okay 3! Glad you feel better Kurosaki-_kun_!" She clapped her hands together and bounced off, but not before reminding him that school had ended.

"Aw, crap," he muttered to himself, "I needed to talk to Grimmjow about what he said earlier... Whatever." He headed out of the classroom and started off for home.

* * *

The soaked Berry sprinted into the convenience store, trying to escape the downpour outside. He stood in front of the heater and looked out the window, debating whether he should risk running out in the storm, or just wait it out in the little store. He sighed... _Why didn't I trust my feeling earlier?_ After watching a few more people run by with soggy newspapers as shields, he made his decision. The, now dripping, teen made his way to the door and hesitated a bit. _Ah screw it._ He vaulted out the door and smacked straight into something very large and solid.

The startled Berry yelped and fell flat on his back. "What the hell..." Ichigo rubbed the growing lump on the back of his head, sitting there until his senses returned. _Huh... Did the rain stop? I don't feel it..._

"You okay Berry-_chan_?" The solid object rumbled next to him, making him jump.

Ichigo slowly looked up and upon seeing a familiar shock of blue hair, groaned internally. "I was fine until you appeared out of thin air..."

The tall man chuckled and offered Ichigo his hand. "Well, if you want, you can share my umbrella. I don't mind."

The berry stared at the hand for a few seconds before grudgingly taking it. _What the heck, at least I'll be dry._ Grimmjow hoisted him up and Ichigo again marveled at how tall he was, standing at least five inches taller than Ichigo himself. Lost in his thoughts, it was a few seconds before he realized he was standing within millimeters of his mortal enemy. _Who is extremely warm..._


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! It's me again! Back from the dead.. Haha, I'm sorry this one took so long, but I just finished my first round of college classes! YAY for no summer vacation! NOT.. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chappy and thanks to everyone who reviewed! They made me happy... Now on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, etc..

* * *

_Lost in his thoughts, it was a few seconds before he realized he was standing within millimeters of his mortal enemy. _Who is extremely warm...

* * *

Grimmjow looked down at his Berry-_chan_ who was snuggling up to him under his umbrella. _Hehe, must have finally gotten to him... Wait a minute—Ichigo would never do that!_ He tilted Ichigo's face up to have a better look. "Berry-_chan_... you okay?" _Flushed skin and glazed over eyes... not good._

"Don't call me Berry-_chan_! I'm fine!" A scowl scrunched up his cute brow and he attempted to push away from Grimmjow, stumbling a bit in the process.

"Whoa there, careful," he steadied the Berry, "maybe I should walk you home..."

"I'm fine," he jerked away weakly, "you don't even know where I live."

_You would be surprised. _"Lead the way then." And with an all encompassing gesture, took the Berry's arm and started hauling him home.

Not surprisingly, Ichigo started squirming. "Hey! I thought I was leading!"

_Sigh..._ Grimm pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, go right ahead." He pushed the teen a little in front of him, watching him carefully in case he decided to stumble again. "Well, I'm waiting Berry-_chan_..." Grimmjow faked impatience by tapping his foot. Ichigo looked over his shoulder at him, slightly embarrassed.

"Umm... I think it's this way." He started off in a random direction, opposite the way he should have been going.

_Geez... Hopeless. _In one fluid movement, the blue-haired man picked up the confused Ichigo and slung him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down! What do you think you're doing?" The tired Ichigo weakly beat on his back.

"Quiet down, I'm taking you home, just relax and go to sleep." Almost instantaneously, Ichigo's body went limp, startling Grimmjow, who thought he might put up a bit more of a fight. _Oh well... _He shifted Ichigo around to the front and took flight.

* * *

_Thump... Thump... Thump..._

Ichigo woke to a sound that reminded him of a bird. _Maybe it's a dream..._ He opened his eyes a bit and saw Grimmjow's face surrounded by black feathers. _Yeah... This must be a dream... _And he fell back to sleep listening to the non-existent rhythmic thump of Grimmjow's black wings.

* * *

The Berry woke again to the sound of a slow, steady beeping and worried voices. The people belonging to the voices hadn't noticed him yet, so he sat there and tried to remember what happened and how he got wherever he was.

"What have you done to my son, Lucifer?" the voice belonging to his dad whispered angrily.

"I have done nothing, Uriel," a regal sounding voice that kind of reminded him of Grimm stated, "he merely fainted and I took it upon myself to bring him here out of the kindness of my heart."

"I thank you for that." Ichigo could hear the skepticism in his dad's voice.

_Hmm... Wait, why are they using those weird names? And why is Grimmjow here? But most importantly... WHY am I sitting in this bed?_ Ichigo puzzled over these questions for a while until things started coming back to him. _Rain... Grimm... Black feathers... Wait, Lucifer? Fallen Archangel Lucifer? _He sat bolt upright in the bed, surprising the two men whispering in the corner.

Blinking at the dizzying light, he asked the two why he was in his family's hospital.

"You fainted in the rain and Grimmjow, here, brought you back." Isshin pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Yeah, but why did I faint?"

"Don't worry son, it was just a tiny fever." He smiled at Ichigo and fidgeted with the blanket.

"Okay... I'll take your word for it." He returned the smile his father gave him but, inside, he knew he was lying. _Why would he lie about that? _

Deep in his mind, something whispered, _he doesn't want you to know about your power.._

_What? Why! What power?_

The voice got fainter. _The power inside you... _It disappeared.

_What kind of cliché saying is that?_

_Whoa there, King, I thought it was cool, don't dis my greatness._

_Hey, I thought you disappeared?_

_I did that for dramatic effect, King._

_Oh, okay... Wait! Who are you, and why are you in my head?_

_You don't need to know that yet, don't worry about it..._

As this conversation was going on inside the Berry's head, the other two were watching his face go through the whole range of emotions.

"What the heck is he doing?" Isshin whispered to Grimmjow.

He shrugged, "How should I know, he's your son."

"Right... Umm... let's just forget this happened. Ichigoooo! Hellooo! Anybody home?"

Ichigo flinched like he had been shocked, "What?"

"Well," his father grinned, "I was just thinking that little Grimmy here should stay for dinner. Wouldn't that be fun! Right, my son?" He leaped into the air for a flying glomp, but Ichigo stuck out his foot and kicked him in the face.

"Sure, whatever. I'm leaving." He stepped gingerly onto the cold linoleum, stumbled a bit, and marched past the two, out the door.

* * *

After Ichigo was out of earshot, Isshin glared at Grimmjow.. "You know what will happen if you get close to him. You'll change his fate."

"What if that's my goal?"

Isshin was appalled; his mouth opened and closed a few times before he could find the words. "But he could die! Could you deal with having his blood on your hands?"

Grimmjow smirked. "What about 'Lucifer the fallen Archangel, who fell from the grace of God, the leader of the rebellion against His reign' do you not understand?" He laughed, "I have too much blood on my hands already to worry about one more life." One look at the other man's speechless, shocked face set him to laughing again.

"Well, I'll see you at dinner Uriel." Grimm turned his back on Isshin and walked away chuckling.

* * *

Ichigo flopped onto his bed and sighed. _What is happening to me? _He felt like crying in frustration but decided that doing that would be unmanly, so he settled for punching Kon, his stuffed lion. Caught up in beating the crap out of the stuffed animal, Ichigo didn't notice the presence in his room til it was too late.

"Ahem..." The cough surprised the Berry, who jumped ten feet into the air and hid the animal behind his back. Looking up at the intruder, he calmly asked why the hell he was in his room.

"Before I tell you, may I ask what you were doing?"

"Umm... Well I was..." He pulled the stuffed lion out from behind his back. "Oh this? This is... My sister's! Yeah, Yuzu must have left her stuffed animal in here, I'll just go give it back to her now..." He continued babbling. _Now to sneak out while he's confused... _Ichigo almost made it to the door before the unwanted intruder stuck his arm out and closelined the unsuspecting berry.

Looking down at the boy, with a where do you think you're going expression, the man calmly told him to go sit on the bed because he couldn't care less about where the stuffed animal had come from. "Now please tell me everything you remember from earlier today."

The Berry looked down at his hands, trying to remember. He looked up at the person in front of him, the bright blue hair sparking the dim memory he had when he woke up. _Oh right, Dad was talking about Lucifer..._For a moment, his face lit up with the memory, but he quickly hid it.

"I don't remember anything except stopping in the convenience store and waking up in the hospital." Ichigo's heart sped up, hoping that this man would just accept his lie as the truth. "I'm not lying, I promise, Luci— I mean Grimmjow!" _Oh shit! _Clapping his hands over his mouth, Ichigo watched, wide-eyed, as Grimmjow's expression change— confusion to realization.

His blue eyes glinted, "What did you just call me?"

Ichigo shrank back as the smirking Grimmjow advanced on him, cowering, he tried frantically to search for a convincing lie to tell on the spot, but he couldn't think of anything. The turquoise eyes burned into the chocolate brown ones, now only inches away. Suddenly, a weird feeling passed through Ichigo, a wave of numbness penetrating his body. He felt compelled by some strong force to tell Grimmjow everything, despite his mind screaming at him about the harm that would cause.

_Are you gonna let him do that to you, King? _The familiar voice surprised Ichigo out of his trance.

_What? What is he doing?_

_He's using his power to influence your mind._

_Well, then how do I stop him?_

_Jesus, how should I know? You're the one with the latent power, you figure it out! Concentrate or something.._

_What do you think I'm doing moron!_

_Hey now, I'm only trying to help you, King._

_Fine, fine.. Concentrate then.. Ohm... Ohm..._

_What the heck are you doing? Ahaha weirdo_

_Shut up! I'm concentrating! _He squeezed his eyes shut and focused his energy on making the weird feeling go away. Slowly, the feeling dimmed and disappeared. When he felt like he could open his mouth without his guts spilling out, the Berry opened his eyes and looked at the aquamarine ones that were inches from his own. Calmly, he told Grimm a random lie that popped into his head. "I had an old friend named Luci that looked just like you, so I guess it just slipped."

The Blueberry's eyes narrowed and he pulled away. "Okay, you win," he shook his head," I'll believe you... For now..." Looking up, he gave Ichigo a smile that made him dread the day this person found out the truth.

Pulling away, Grimmjow let out a sigh of defeat, turned his back on Ichigo, who was still cowering against the wall, and began walking towards the door. As he reached the doorway, he spun and faced the Berry, smirking. "I'll see you at dinner, Berry-_chan_!"

Ichigo cringed, but before he could complain about the nickname, Grimm had disappeared through the door.

The second he left the room, Ichigo felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest and he breathed a welcome sigh of relief. "That was close."

* * *

Well, that's the end of another chappy! I hope you guys enjoyed this one as much as I did. Haha, again, I'm sorry it took so long... Please give me some nice reviews! Because I love hearing from everyone! Hopefully I'll have the next one out soon, but I can't guarantee anything since I'm heading back to college.. Bleh


End file.
